


Fear

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds out that he's in love with Ciel and makes a bigger deal out of it than he really needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I just really love the idea of Sebastian being needlessly dramatic when he realizes he's in love. I'm picturing him acting like he's a character in some Shakespeare tragedy or something. That or a three year old whose nightlight just went out.

"Sebastian what the hell are you glaring at? Has the floor offended you in some way?" Ciel snapped. Sebastian looked up, his eyes wide when he heard his master's voice.

"My apologies, my lord. I was trying to figure something out. I didn't mean to upset you," he said with a bow. Ciel sat up in his chair, propping his elbows up on his desk and folding his hands. His blue eye shined with a bit of mischief, and Sebastian regretted saying that he was 'figuring something out'.

"What exactly were you thinking about? Perhaps I can help, since it wouldn't be good for my butler to be distracted in his daily duties."

Sebastian sighed.

"It's just a strange thing that's been happening to me. It's no concern of yours young master, as it doesn't seem to deadly yet."

" _Yet_. Best to figure it out now, and two heads are better than one."

Sebastian looked away for a moment. Maybe Ciel could help, if he didn't decide that this whole thing wasn't worth his time.

"Very well young master."

"So then what's troubling you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed.

"My stomach tickles."

Ciel stared at him blankly.

"Your stomach... Tickles," he said flatly. Sebastian looked away.

"That's not all, though. My chest feels warm, and something keeps... _Moving_ in there. And my priorities aren't exactly in order. Recently whenever you ask for something I want to give it to you just to see if you'll smile-"

" _Excuse_ me?!"

"It's strange, isn't it?" Sebastian looked at him like a lost puppy. Ciel just stared at him with a slack jaw and a pink face.

After a moment, Ciel closed his mouth and looked away.

"Anything else?" he asked quietly. Sebastian thought for a moment.

"I keep trying to find reasons to touch you, and when you ask me to stay at night that thing in my chest moves again. And then sometimes I can't make myself leave even after you're asleep-"

"I get it, I get it!" Ciel said, covering his face with his hands.

"Do you know what's wrong with me? I'm ashamed to admit this but I have absolutely no clue, my lord."

"Sebastian, you're in _love_ with me."

The silent was sudden, and slightly awkward as they stared at each other.

"Liar," Sebastian muttered, looking away.

"Why the hell would I lie about that?!" Ciel said, glaring at Sebastian, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Demons don't love. In case you forgot, young master, I am a demon."

"Which might explain why you're having such a damned hard time figuring this out! Sebastian, admit it, you're in love with me!"

This time Ciel said it with a slight smile. Sebastian glanced at him, and suddenly couldn't help but stare at the sight of Ciel actually, genuinely _smiling_.

Quickly, Sebastian caught what he was doing and looked away again.

"Demons don't love. I... I can't..."

With a slightly panicked look in his eyes, Sebastian ran out of the study, leaving Ciel to stare at where he had been standing just a moment ago. Ciel's smile turned into a grin as the fact fully registered with him.

"Sebastian loves me," he said softly to himself. His face felt warm and his cheeks hurt from smiling but he didn't care at that moment.

* * *

Ciel sighed as he laid in his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He hadn't seen Sebastian for the rest of the day - The older man seemed to be avoiding him after his revelation.

"I could have sworn I didn't make a contract with an overdramatic child," Ciel mumbled to himself. He got off his bed and headed to the door. He was absolutely livid with the man. Sebastian hadn't even made him dinner, and he'd had to eat what Bard insisted was turkey. To Ciel it had looked more like a lump of coal though.

Not only that but Tanaka had been the one to dress him in his nightshirt. Ciel muttered profanities under his breath as he headed down to Sebastian's room. The entire mansion was dark without even a single hint of light, but luckily Ciel knew the layout of his mansion well enough. He managed to make it down to the demon's room without too much hassle.

"Sebastian, I need to talk with-" Ciel cut himself off when he saw the pitiful state Sebastian was in.

Sebastian's tailcoat was hung up, his shoes were off, and Sebastian had wrapped himself up in a blanket on his bed. Ciel could only see his face, which, at the moment, was akin to that of a terrified toddler.

"Don't come any closer, my lord!"

"Sebastian, you look insane," Ciel said with an irritated glare.

"This whole thing is insane! I'm a demon in love with a- How old are you again?"

"Sixteen."

"A sixteen year old human! As if it's not bad enough that I'm apparently in love, you just couldn't be a demon or something?!"

"Sorry for being born as a human," Ciel said, clearly bored with this whole situation.

"I don't like this thing in my chest young master. It's moving again," Sebastian said, pulling the blankets tighter around himself.

"It's your heart you moron."

"I don't like my heart! Kill it for me young master!"

Ciel just hit his face, not sure how much more of this he could take. He glared at Sebastian and came closer to the demon on the bed.

"Sebastian you are a demon, not a child who just saw a spider in his bed."

"But feelings scare me! Especially this one!"

Ciel huffed and sat next to Sebastian on the bed. Well, next to his bundle of blankets anyway.

"Don't you think I was scared when I started falling for you?" Ciel snapped, crossing his arms. He watched as Sebastian slowly began registering what Ciel had just said.

"You... Feel like this too?"

"Yes."

"And it's scary for you, too?"

"Yes. Sebastian, I literally fell in love with my own death - Of course I was terrified. I was scared of you taking advantage of it. I was scared that you would laugh at me. I was scared that you might even break the contract and leave me to fend for myself. Even now I'm worried that this is all some horrible act and that any moment now you're going to try and kill me."

"I won't," Sebastian said, his voice quiet. Ciel smiled softly.

"Give me your hand, Sebastian."

Sebastian hesitated but reached out of his bundle of blankets, and let Ciel grab onto his hand. Ciel gently pressed the palm of Sebastian's hand against his chest. Sebastian felt the pounding in Ciel's chest, Ciel's heart. He felt it racing, just like his was, and Ciel's face was pink, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile.


End file.
